Many electronic devices operate off a periodic dock signal to synchronize the transmission of data between electronic components within the device. Periodic clock signals can be provided by an oscillator, such as voltage controlled oscillator (VCO). Periodic dock signals are also used in radio devices and wireless devices to generate specified frequencies that can be used for a variety of purposes including upconversion, downconversion, and transmission on a carrier frequency. A wireless communication device may be allocated a specified range of frequency bands in which data is transmitted. A VCO can be used in a phase-locked loop (PLL) to generate various frequency bands. A time-to-digital converter (TDC) can be used in a phase-locked loop (PLL) to lock the frequency of the VOC to specified frequency.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended,